


Off the Hook

by houseofmemories



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Punishment, Ryden, Spanking, frustrated ryan, i was supposed to be done with this 24 minutes ago im so mad, pain kink????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemories/pseuds/houseofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Brendon pulls something pretty dumb and then Ryan decides to try out a new thing in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [califourniia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/califourniia/gifts).



Ryan had just finished laughing at some comments Jon had made about how bland his sex life had been getting with his most recent ex.  
How repetitive it was.

He reached for his glass of water and thought to himself, _Even if Brendon and I broke up, he wouldn’t be able to say that. I’m really good at sex._

He felt proud, and he smirked subtly as he took the straw into his mouth.

Nearly everyone else at their table of eight was chiming in about their own disappointing sex lives.

“Yeah, I feel like that always happens with sex. Like, eventually you just have to deal with it even if it gets kinda shitty. Just… Lay there,” Brendon finally piped up, and he laughed.

Everyone’s laughs turned into quieter, more nervous ones as all eyes paid at least a glance to Ryan.

Ryan couldn’t believe Brendon had just said that, especially in front of all of their friends.

His cheeks stung and turned a light shade of pink as he forced out a chuckle. Everyone started clearing their throats and picking up food from their plates when the conversation had obviously come to a close.

Brendon’s face was redder than Ryan’s, and it took a good minute before he made himself look up at his boyfriend who was directly across the circular table. Ryan shot him a stone cold look which made him look back down at the table again,

Ryan was pissed. But he showed it the way he always does; by acting eerily calm.

“So Matt, I heard you were thinking about moving?” Ryan finally spoke to take the spotlight off of himself.

“Yeah! I’m not sure, but I’m just feeling the need for a change, you know?”

“Yeah, I think we can all relate to wanting some change,” Ryan commented, and Jon found himself unable to contain any more laughter.

Ryan shook his head and had this soft smile on his lips that terrified Brendon.

“Could I get another water?” Ryan asked as their waitress walked by, and then proceeded to chug the rest of the liquid in his glass.

Everyone was pretty quick to come up with conversations again, but Brendon and Ryan weren’t paying much attention.

Brendon started taking off his jacket and he glanced up at Ryan while he did so. Ryan smiled at him, and he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck because he began to break a sweat. He flashed a smile back at Ryan, full of regret.

Ryan thanked the waitress when she came back with a glass of water, and he accidentally set it on the table a bit too hard.

“Could I also get a—“ Brendon started but Ryan cut him off.

“You can share this one with me,” Ryan tugged his sleeve up to glance at his watch, “we need to get going in a minute, here, B.”

Brendon nodded and looked to Jon pleadingly, to which Jon reacted by shaking his head and mouthing ‘you’re on your own, man.’

Ryan took a few sips of water before asking his friends to pass it down to Brendon who needed it a lot more than he did. Brendon closed his eyes as he swallowed the icy, refreshing water.

The guys were pretty amused, and Ryan liked it.

Ryan took out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table; enough to pay for everyone. When he stood up, everyone thanked him and said their goodbyes. Brendon scooted his chair backwards, procrastinating. Ryan walked across the table and put his hands on Brendon’s shoulders, squeezing them and making Brendon’s cheeks red again.

“Let’s go, babe,” Ryan said in that gentle voice and Brendon nodded and stood up. Ryan grabbed Brendon’s jacket from the back of his chair, and Brendon grabbed a last french fry from his plate, glaring at all of his friends who were staring at him. He turned toward Ryan with big, apologetic puppy eyes, but Ryan didn’t buy it. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and began walking him out after they’d said goodbye to everyone.  
Ryan squeezed Brendon, who was leaning on his shoulder, and they both heard their friends laughing while they walked out of the restaurant.

“Ryan,” Brendon, started when they were out of sight, but Ryan shook his head.

“Where are we going?”

“Home, baby, where else?” Ryan pressed a kiss to Brendon’s forehead before opening the passenger door of his car for him and letting him go.

Brendon got into the car and sunk into the seat, wondering what Ryan had in mind.

When Ryan tossed Brendon’s jacket into the back seat, he started the car and turned the radio on pretty loud. Ryan tapped along to the music on the steering wheel while Brendon leaned his head against the window.

About half way home, Brendon reached forward to turn the radio off. Ryan didn’t spare him a single glance, so he took a deep breath to be the first one to talk.

“Can you listen for just a second?” he asked, very softly.

“I’m listening, babe,” Ryan replied, and took a quick look at his boyfriend who was nearly a wreck.

“I just,” Brendon hesitates, then decides what he needs to hear, "I love you."

“I know, and I love you too,” Ryan offers a smile, and Brendon is relieved to hear it, even though he already knows, too.

_______________

They finally walk into their home, and Brendon sighs.

“I think I’m gonna go work on my—“ Brendon’s interrupted again.

“Oh, you… you think you’re off the hook that easily?” Ryan tilts his head and laughs, stepping forward after kicking his shoes off to pull Brendon close. Brendon looks up at his boyfriend and gulps.

“What are you gonna do?” Brendon asks, already feeling desperate.

“I’m gonna spank you.” Ryan replies, his voice low. Ryan knew Brendon had always wanted to try it; it wouldn't be much of a punishment.

Brendon closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Ryan’s chest, excited but embarrassed because he’s blushing again. Soon, he won’t care.

“Yeah?” Brendon whispers, still hiding his face.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Ryan uses two fingers to tilt Brendon's head back up to look at him. He quickly fits in the next words, “I’m not upset. Not doing this because I’m angry.”

Brendon nods and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" he breathes the words.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your clothes off and wait in the bedroom for me."

Brendon obediently goes to the bedroom and removes his clothes, piece by piece. He's regretting his comment back at the diner less and less now. He looks in the mirror and runs his fingers through his messy hair, examining himself.

He turns toward Ryan when he enters the room, and Ryan neatly rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Lean over the bed, on your elbows."

Brendon complies. It's not difficult for him to do; their bed is kinda high. He makes his hands into fists and rests his forehead on them, not sure what to expect. Ryan's a generally gentle guy, but sometimes he gets rough. Brendon likes both sides equally.

Ryan kneels next to where Brendon's bent over and lifts a hand to run through his boyfriend's hair. Brendon looks up, surprised by the soft touch.

Ryan's nervous too.

"Are you okay?" he makes sure to look at Brendon's eyes, to see if maybe this is too much.

"Oh," Brendon nods rapidly, his eyes going wide. He bends one of his knees and it makes Ryan laugh, "yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I've just never done this before and I'm excited but I don't know what to expect. I'm good. Really good. I'm just waiting. I'll tell you if I need you to stop. Always."

Brendon's enthusiasm is just what Ryan needs to hear.

"Okay, perfect." Ryan stands back up and trails soft fingers from the back of Brendon's neck to the small of his back.

"I want to hear you count for me, okay?"

"Got it," Brendon nods again.

Ryan cups the flesh of Brendon's ass in one hand, the other hand hooking under Brendon's hip. He doesn't hesitate to raise his hand up and then smack the flesh he was holding.

Brendon gasps, noticing the way it stung in a rippling way. It didn't hurt all that much. He realized he... Kinda wanted it to.

"Mm, one," Brendon almost forgets to count.

Ryan watches as Brendon's skin already begins turning pink. He spanks him again, a little harder, in the same spot.

Brendon emits a quiet groan, nodding and hoping Ryan will get the message to keep going harder.

"Two," he says, and wonders how many more there will be.

_______________

"Thirteen, fuck, thirteen," Brendon basically moans the words, his ass becoming darker. He's sweating, his ass hurts in a different way than ever before, and he's in heaven.

Ryan keeps his hand flat the next time, creating a harder impact yet again.

Brendon's hands are gripping the sheets now. He whines, bending one leg because he's realizing that it's getting increasingly difficult to keep his legs up. His knees are weak.

Ryan uses his hand to massage the area this time, loving that he's making Brendon moan.

"Ah, shit, that was... That was fourteen."

Brendon readjusts his hands, glancing back at Ryan.

"More?" Ryan asks, smirking with pride when he sees Brendon's red cheeks again.

"God, yes, I need you to do that more. Please, Ryan."

Ryan spanks him again, harder than all of the other times, and he squeezes this time, too.

"Ah, fuck! Fifteen. Fuck, Ryan, fucking--" Brendon starts, whimpering into the sheets. His knees are wobbling at this point.

Ryan kneels beside him again, using a hand to tilt Brendon's head toward him.

"Do you have something you wanna say to me?" He asks, his voice low. Just the sound of the question makes Brendon moan again.

"I don't remember, I think you need to spank me again," he shoots back, and smiles a ridiculously pretty smile.

"You're fuckin' kidding me," Ryan mutters, but stands back up.

He uses one hand to gently grip Brendon's hair, just hard enough to tilt his head back, and then spanks him with the other hand. He lets his hand linger on the increasingly sore spot, listening to Brendon cursing and moaning into their bed.

"Sixteen! Sixteen, just... Just one more, and talk--" Brendon knew he couldn't keep his knees up any longer. He was hard and the fact that Ryan was doing this was making him so, so weak, "talk to me while you do it. Your fuckin' voice is a drug to me."

"One more? You like this, babe? So pretty, such a pretty boy asking me to spank him," Ryan coos as he spanks Brendon one more time.

Brendon is overwhelmed at this point, and he swears Ryan's voice alone could make him come. So many things are happening to make him weak. He finally allows himself to fall to his knees, turning to face Ryan. His ass still stings but it feels so good.

Ryan kneels next to Brendon, who leans onto his chest and grips his shirt tightly.

“Ryan, baby, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” He starts, trying to control himself. Whenever he gets to this point, he’s always overly full of emotion and there’s no going back. Ryan loves seeing him like this, and it really doesn’t even take that much to get him here.

“Sorry for what?” Ryan wraps his arms around his boyfriend, feeling pretty satisfied about the whole spanking thing.

“Sorry… Sorry for,” Brendon takes a hand away from Ryan’s shirt to touch himself with, because he’s aching, but he refuses to let himself do it. He takes Ryan’s hand and holds it tight so he can apologize before he gets off.

“Sorry for making it seem like you were shitty to have sex with, especially in front of everyone,” He continues, and almost feels like he’s going to cry with guilt, “It wasn’t true, I promise. I love when you,” Brendon pauses and his hips buck forward involuntarily, “I love when you fuck me until it hurts, and nobody else is as good as you.”

Ryan nods and rubs Brendon’s back.

“I’m not mad at you, remember? It’s okay. I think I know why you said that.”

“Why do you think?” Brendon looks up at Ryan, relieved to hear again that he’s not mad. But he also really needs to get off soon.

“‘Cause you don’t like not being a part of conversations everyone else is involved in.”

“Yeah,” Brendon nods, “I won’t do something like that again, I promise. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything, Ry.”

“I know,” Ryan pauses and smirks, almost feeling proud of Brendon for sticking it out so long. And himself, too.

They’re quiet for a few moments until Brendon says, “Please fuck me right now.”

Ryan nods and stands up, “Sorry, sorry. I’ll be right back,” He leaves to grab the lube from the bathroom and Brendon gets up onto the bed and lays on his back, waiting for Ryan to return.

Ryan had undressed himself on the way to the bathroom and was hurrying back. Brendon laughed when he saw his boyfriend trying to lube himself up literally on the way to bed.

Ryan crawls over Brendon and leaned in to give him a romantic kiss despite the desperate circumstances, and Brendon raises his hips to give Ryan easier access for a little prep. Ryan's long fingers and perfect touch never disappoint in that area, however, Brendon still tries to rush him a little.

Ryan slides into Brendon rather easily when he's ready, and he keeps his thrusts slower at first. Brendon feels so good, and Ryan could stay inside of him forever.

“You are fuckin’ kidding right now,” Brendon breathes, and Ryan picks up the pace just a little bit.

Brendon continues holding out and staying pretty quiet until he decided to fuck with Ryan who’s honestly trying to catch up.

“Babe, you know… This is kinda… Boring.”

Ryan stops in his tracks and pulls out, glaring at Brendon.

“You fucker. Turn around.”

Brendon obeys, and smirks when he lets his face hit the pillow.

Ryan enters him again, going harder because he’s a little frustrated. He holds onto Brendon’s hips, and Brendon starts letting out little moans. Getting to that point again.

“This is still not your best work,” Brendon murmurs, and it makes Ryan’s movements even more animalistic. He reaches forward and takes a hold of Brendon’s hair, pulling his head backwards.

Ryan knows how to totally fuck Brendon up, he was just waiting. But this was annoying.

Ryan thrusts exactly the way he knows drives Brendon absolutely wild.

Brendon whimpers, “Fuck, fuck this is… this is so disappointing, Ryan, you can do better, I know it.”  
Ryan’s done with this shit.

“I can fucking wreck you and you fucking know it!”

“Show me!” Brendon yells, working really hard to contain himself again.

Ryan growls low, pulling Brendon’s hair harder and thrusting faster; with more force. He hits that one spot over and over, and Brendon’s moans are getting so loud. This combined with the way his ass is already so fucking sore? Perfect.

Ryan’s moaning, and some of them are coming out as growls. He’s the best and he knows he’s the best.

Ryan ends up coming before Brendon, because he was so passionate right then. Brendon’s muscles become tighter and he’s damp with sweat; out of breath.

“Touch me, I’ve been waiting so fucking long, god, touch me,” Brendon moans, and Ryan, also sweaty and out of breath, reaches around Brendon to stroke him until he’s there, too. Brendon comes on Ryan’s hand, whimpering and gripping the sheets again when Ryan lets go of his hair.

When Ryan pulls out and lays down, panting, Brendon lays his head on his chest.

“Am I off the hook now?”

“Yeah, you’re off the fuckin’ hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> yikes so here's this !!! please tell me what you think! let me know if I made mistakes! doing a 15-day writing challenge with a friend and today's prompt was 'punishment'!!!


End file.
